Corinthos vs Manning vs McBain and Wilde
by Whose
Summary: This is my shot at the OLTL/GH crossover on General Hospital. But with me, I'm gonna decide to add a whole lot more characters than just Blair, Todd, Starr and John.
1. Chapter 1

Corinthos vs. Manning vs. McBain and Wilde

This has to do with the current GH storyline with the OLTL crossover involving Starr, Todd, John, Michael, Sonny, and everybody else between the two shows. With this story there is gonna be a brand new character named Rick Wilde who is Langston Wilde's brother, who was raised in Port Charles by Mac Scorpio because when Rick was a kid he was abused by his foster Dad named Gary, so Rick got adopted my Mac, which he was raised by Mac meaning he was close to Robin, Georgie and Maxie. To make a long story short, Rick moved to Llanview to find his baby sister Langston in 2008. He moved with Starr and Hope on the series finale of One Life to Live but than decided to head back home to Port Charles. I'll write this story in Script format. To me that will be easier.

Rick was in the Port Charles police department when Dante Falconeri came in with a report from the accident that caused the deaths of his friend Cole Thornhart and his goddaughter Hope Manning.

(Rick looks up)

Dante: Zacchara's tires were shot out by a 9mm gun, now we need to find the gun that did this.

Rick: well I may have found your gun than, I went to talk to Kate Howard's office and she wasn't there so I left but on my way out, I did find a gun there, so I bagged it and bought it here, ballistics are being run on it.

Dante: Wow, your ahead of me than, but I gotta do one of the hardest things, gotta go ask my father for questioning.

Rick: Come on Dante, you really don't believe that Sonny had anything to do with the accident do you?

Dante: I don't know, but I wanna get to the truth.

Rick: Well so do I, and if Sonny is the one that's guilty, I'm gonna make sure he pays for what he did to Starr Manning. Whoever the son of a bitch is, I'm gonna make sure they pay for what they did to her.

Dante: Sounds like you care about Starr.

Rick: I do, hell me and her dated for a few months back a few years ago and we have gotten close since than. She cheated on me with a James Ford so we broke it off. Were still close, but I have been so busy dealing with this case and plus with Robin's death that I haven't gotten to see her yet, which is why I'm gonna go see her.

*Rick stands up and puts on his leather jacket and grabs his keys*

Dante: I'll let you know what happens with the ballisitics test.

Rick: Got it

*Rick leaves and Dante goes to work on his paperwork.*

*Rick arrives at the hospital and goes to see Starr when he sees Blair Cramer walking out of Starr's room.

Blair: Well, well well, look who it is, it can't be big bad ass cop himself Rick Wilde.

*Rick and Blair hug*

Rick: How's Starr doin?

Blair: She's hanging in there, it's tough, is there any news on who caused the accident?

Rick: We had the slugs pulled out of the car and it was matched to a 9mm, but I found a 9mm gun at an office at the Metro Court so, that gun and the slugs could be a match. That's about it. Blair I'm gonna promise you, we will get this son of a bitch who did this ok? That I can promise you.

Blair: With you on the case I know you will.

Rick: I'm gonna go in and see Starr, I wanna see her and ask her a few questions on what happend.

Blair: ok.

*Rick enters Starr's hospital room as Blair leaves, Starr looks at him as well as Rick looks at her*

I think that's gonna be it for the first chapter, tell me what you guys think. I hope you like it. Also can anybody tell me how to add chapters to this story, I'm sort of new to this.

P.J.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok no reviews yet, which is sad, what yall are not liking this story? I would expect to get some reviews, I mean I am trying my hardest here to write a story that I actually wrote. Please review and tell me what you think, gimme some ideas on how this story should go, this is being based off of the current crossover storyline on GH. As you probably know, nobody on the show knows that Kate has DID, but with this storyline, everybody knows as you can see in this chapter. So it will be easier to make Kate/Connie the suspect. Rick is very smart when it comes to this stuff. Yeah I watch alot of Law & Order shows so yeah. LOL. Here is the next chapter. Please review.

Starr: Rick?

Rick: Hey Starr, how are you feeling?

Starr: How do you think I'm feeling? I lost both my boyfriend and daughter.

*Rick sits down in the chair and holds her hands*

Rick: Ok this maybe hard for you, but I want you to tell me what you remember the night of the accident.

Starr: I woke up and told Cole and Hope that I was gonna get them out, I got out of the car, I screamed for help from the other guy, he lemme borrow his phone to call 911 since I couldn't find mine, after he got done with that I begged him to help me get Cole and Hope out of the car but he said that a guy Sonny Corinthos was after him and that he shot out hte tires of his car and I saw headlights and he took off, I ran back to my car and I tripped. Michael came with another guy, and I begged them to save Hope and Cole, and than I passed out. That's all I remember from that night. Next thing I remember I woke up to see Mom with Michael.

*Rick stops the tape recorder*

Rick: I hoped you didn't mind but I recorded your statement on tape.

Starr: That's fine, it's easier for you to remember that way instead of writing it down.

Rick: Starr, if you need anything, anything you lemme know

*Starr looks at Rick with angered look*

Starr: You can get that bastard Sonny Corinthos behind bars, he killed my family.

Rick: Starr I'm doing everything I can ok? I will get this bastard behind bars that I can promise you.

*Rick gets a text from Dante telling him to get back to the station*

Rick: I gotta get back to the station, but I will get this person who did this

*Starr and Rick hug and Rick heads back to the station*

*Rick enters the station*

Rick: Ballistics test came back?

Dante: Yeah and it was a match to the gun you found in Kate Howard's office, also there is a few people who wanna see you.

*Dante points to the interrogation room and he sees Langston and Markko coming out of the room*

Langston: Hey bro

*Rick walks over and hugs both Markko and Langston*

Rick: what's up sis, how are things in Los Angeles?

Langston: Just fine, uhm so it's true about Cole and Hope, please Rick tell me it's not true *Langston has tears in her eyes*

Rick: yes it's true

*Langston start's crying a little bit*

Markko: what really happend Rick?

Rick: Somebody shot out the tires of the other person's vehicle, causing Starr and Cole's car to go over a ledge, Starr got out, called 911, Dante and his brother showed up, they tried to get them out but the car flew over the cliff and exploded with them inside. That's basically what happend in a nutshell.

Langston: Who was the in the other car?

Rick: Anthony Zacchara

*Dante comes over and listens in*

Rick: From what Starr said, Anthony told her that Sonny Corinthos was after him and that he shot out the tires of his car. But I also know both Sonny and Anthony. I have a feeling that Anthony is lying about Sonny shooting out the tires. Because that same night, Sonny was shot in the left arm, so with a bullet in the arm, how could he have pulled out a gun and shot the tires out with a bad arm?

Dante: I like how your brother thinks.

*Dante hands the ballistics report to Rick*

Rick: So the gun that was in Kate's office did match the slugs from the car, but the question is, who did it?

Dante: But Sonny did have a 9mm gun last night and somebody did try to take a shot at me but ended up shooting him.

Rick: In the left arm, Sonny could have tried to take a shot at Anthony but he would've missed cuz of the wound, plus the pain would've been unbearable and trust me I got shot before and I know what that's like.

Langston: That's very true, I've seen my big brother got shot, in the arm once, with that same arm he tried to take a shot and missed, and the pain was unbearable for him.

Rick: I do not think Sonny had anything to do with it, and I've known Sonny for years, it's not his style.

Markko: Who do you think did it though?

Rick: Connie Falconeri. Kate has DID like Jessica and Vikki, and Connie is her alter or vice versa. Still not quite sure who the real person or the alter is. I believe that Connie is trying to set up Sonny so Sonny could go to prison so Kate would stay away from him. That's what I think.

Dante: Kate was very distraught that night Sonny got shot, so Connie could've came out and shot out the tires of Anthony's car.

Rick: Exactly!

Dante: Boy this guy is really good at figuring out stuff like this. You gotta good brother here Langston.

*Dante leaves and Rick gives Langston his key to his house*

Rick: Here's the keys to my apartment sis, go in there, relax, I will be buy later with some food.

Langston: ok bro.

*Rick hugs Lang and Markko as they leave*

Rick: Dante I'm gonna go see if Kate's in her office now at the metro court.

Dante: Alright lemme know what you find out

Rick: Got it

*Rick leaves and heads over to the Metrocourt and heads up to the third floor and he sees Kate in her office*

Rick: Just the person I wanted to see, we need to talk about what happend the night Sonny got shot

*Kate has that look in her eyes*


End file.
